


Hugs From Boys

by mithrel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Feels, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: This story is based off a tumblr post where Stiles finds out Derek gives awesome hugs.





	Hugs From Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> HEEEEY, I'm not dead! *blows dust and dead bugs off Ao3 account* I come bearing birthday fic for the wonderful lady_drace, based on [this post.](ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/157392110821/always-the-little-spoon-dont-you-think-derek) Took some liberties with the prompt, and the title is shit, but I hope you like it!

So Derek’s obviously not a hugger. At least everyone thinks he isn’t, and it would make sense, with his eyebrows that Stiles is sure can assassinate people and the stubble and the general cloud of _I-will-fuck-you-up _that follows him around.__

____

____

But one day Stiles stays behind after a pack meeting to unknot his shoelace and looks up to see Derek staring after the departed betas with this fucking… _wistful_ expression on his face and he goes into Scott-mode, walks into Derek and puts his arms around him.

He freezes right after, realizing his brain glitched and Derek is going to kill him as soon as the shock wears off, goes to pull away but then Derek unfreezes and his arms come up and it’s not awkward like he thought, it’s one of the warmest and tightest hugs he’s ever gotten and all he can do for a long moment is squeeze back.

When he does pull away Derek’s expression is open for just a split second, but before Stiles can analyze it he’s back to the growly brows and scowling.

“Uh…sorry,” Stiles says lamely.

Derek just grunts.

***

Derek doesn’t mention it, and Stiles is just glad that he dodged a bullet, even though he spends the next couple of days thinking about that hug, wondering where Derek learned to hug like that. It’s not a _sourwolf-stalking-the-preserve_ kind of hug. It’s a _how’s-my-favorite-niece_ kind of hug, an _I’m-sorry-your-boyfriend-broke-up-with-you-do-you-want-me-to-kill-him_ kind of hug. It’s the hug of someone who’s had a lot of practice.

And when it hits him that, _duh,_ Derek had a family, he must have hugged them a lot, something small in his chest shrivels and dies, because how often has Derek been touched since he’s known him? More than that, how often did he touch someone else when he wasn’t trying to intimidate or kill them?

But Derek’s _Derek_ , that one time was a total fluke, he can’t just randomly go up and _hug,_ him, even if that hug he’d given Stiles spoke of _years,_ maybe decades of touch-starvation.

***

But the memory of that hug stays with him, how wonderful it was and how lonely Derek must be feeling, so the next time there’s a pack meeting he pretends to drop his bag and when he and Derek are done picking up the scattered papers and erasers, Stiles just reaches up and grabs him.

And Derek freezes for a second, but then he hauls Stiles off the couch so he can hug him properly, and holy shit he’s strong, Stiles keeps forgetting that.

It’s just as good as the last hug, and Stiles can’t help but hold on tighter when Derek kind of sighs into him.

It’s a longer hug this time, and Derek is the first to pull away, because Stiles is here for as long as he needs, okay, and it has nothing to do with how awesome the hug is.

Stiles coughs. “Uh, was that okay?”

Derek looks steadfastly in another direction. “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

>***

And having been given consent (however lukewarm) Stiles makes it his personal mission to hug Derek as much as he can. At first he tries to be subtle about it, do it when people aren’t around, because he knows Derek’s a private person, but eventually he breaks down, because the hugs are too good.

He sees Derek in the frozen food aisle at the grocery store, holding two pints of ice cream and looking between them, when Stiles comes up alongside him and glomps him.

He can feel Derek’s fight-or-flight response kick in for a moment, feel the claws begin to come out, as the two ice cream containers splat on the floor, but Derek must recognize his smell a split-second later because he relaxes.

When they pull apart Derek picks up the two dented ice cream tubs, puts the lids back on and plops them in Stiles’ basket. “You’re paying for those.”

Stiles can’t even mind too much.

***

He starts hugging Derek in pack meetings, and Derek’s eyebrow game must still be strong enough that no one says anything, at least in Stiles’ hearing.

When Derek comes to the sheriff’s station Stiles immediately runs up to him, never mind that Derek’s right in front of his dad’s desk. When they break apart his dad is shuffling papers and making random marks with a pen, a slight crease between his brows, which Stiles KNOWS is bullshit because his dad would rather face a psychotic serial killer armed with only a toothpick than do paperwork.

***

So okay, he’s been hugging Derek for about a month now and Derek seems to be finally used to it, which makes Stiles incredibly happy, but he’s not prepared when someone comes up behind him and lifts him off the ground, so he might have let out a manly yell, nothing wrong with that right?

He’s put down after a moment to see Derek, and the bastard is _laughing_ at him!

“Why’d you shriek? Didn’t you know it was me?”

“What…I…I did _not_ shriek, you gigantic _asshole!_ ” Stiles says, punching wildly at Derek. The bastard lets him and he’s _still laughing._

“And unlike _some_ people, I don’t have super-freaky unnatural powers that let me sniff a cinnamon roll a mile away!” he says, finally sagging against Derek, exhausted, and feeling his arms come up to hold him.

Derek chuckles into his shoulder. “Well, nobody’s perfect.”


End file.
